


À voile et à vapeur

by orphan_account



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo revoit son orientation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À voile et à vapeur

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit à l’occasion de l’arbre à drabbles d’avril 2016.  
> Je me dis que parfois, j’ai un humour vraiment ignoble. XD

1.

« Trop de porno tue le porno, décréta sentencieusement Camus en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

— Je n'en regardais pas tant que ça, de toute façon, grommela Milo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait moins d'effet que d'habitude. J'espère que ce n'est pas…

— Quoi ? Un effet de la maturité ? ironisa le Français.

— Une panne de libido, rectifia-t-il. Et zut, cette actrice est si… bref, elle devrait me faire bander sans problème ! »

Camus se gratta pensivement le menton.

« J'ai peut-être une hypothèse.

— Laquelle ? demanda le Scorpion avec un brin d'espoir.

— Tu as essayé le porno gay ? »

oOo

2.

Milo s'étrangla. Non pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, ayant baigné dans le vivier d'éphèbes et de surhommes qu'était le Sanctuaire depuis son plus jeune âge. Sans compter que les femmes étant masquées, il était difficile d'imaginer ce qui se cachait dessous. La puberté aidant, il s'était même livré à quelques expérimentations en compagnie de Mû, qui sans être efféminé n'était quand même pas un parangon de virilité triomphante, et d'Aiolia, toujours prêt à dépanner un copain dans le besoin même s'il n'en mesurait pas toujours les conséquences.

Mais de là à virer sa cutie du jour au lendemain... Non.

oOo

3.

Ça n'était pourtant pas une solution à rejeter en bloc. Même s'il péchait parfois par excès d'ironie, Camus demeurait de bon conseil et sa plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas tout à fait innocente. D'ailleurs, réfléchit le Scorpion, il se pouvait que la suggestion du Français fût un moyen déguisé de faire comprendre à Milo qu'il était amoureux de lui… Après tout, le Grec était conscient de ses propres charmes, et il était fort possible qu'à force de le côtoyer Camus eût fini par y succomber. Et quitte à tester de nouveaux territoires, Milo préférait le faire avec une personne de confiance.

oOo

4.

Oui, c'était peut-être bien la solution à son problème. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention chez le Verseau, Milo se tourna vers lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui roula une pelle digne d'une fin de boum adolescente arrosée au Champomy. Camus fut tout d'abord trop surpris pour réagir. Mais très vite, il repoussa le Scorpion loin de lui d'une bourrade outragée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenu fou ? » gronda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main dégoûté.

Le Grec fit la moue.

« Je croyais que tu me tendais une perche », répliqua-t-il d'un ton vexé.

oOo

5.

« Arrête de rêver, mon vieux, répondit le Verseau, toujours indigné.

— Je pensais que c'était une manière de me révéler que tu avais succombé à mon charme irrésistible », rétorqua Milo avec un rictus.

Camus haussa un sourcil, signifiant tout ce qu'il pensait de la vanité de son ami. C'était un peu l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, songea Milo.

« Bon, et alors ? reprit l'autre.

— Alors quoi ?

— Eh bien, ce baiser t'a-t-il fait de l'effet ?

— Autant que si j'avais embrassé la vieille Doris qui vend des oranges au marché.

— Merci du compliment. Tu sais flatter les gens, toi. »

oOo

6.

L'idée était à creuser, cependant. S'il n'avait rien ressenti avec Camus, cela signifiait seulement qu'il aimait l'autre homme d'un amour purement fraternel, et non comme une conquête susceptible d'atterrir dans son lit. Par ailleurs, le Sanctuaire était suffisamment pourvu en spécimens masculins divers et variés pour qu'il puisse trouver chaussure à son pied (s'il était vraiment devenu gay, ou à tout le moins bisexuel. Milo avait l'esprit très ouvert, même s'il s'était depuis longtemps contenté de partenaires exclusivement féminines.)

« L'océan est vaste et le pêcheur patient », murmura-t-il d'un air profondément inspiré.

Camus lui lança un regard aussi torve que résigné.

oOo

7.

Jamais à court d'idées, Milo emprunta quelques VHS auprès du Verseau afin de tester l'hypothèse de celui-ci. Il rangea sa propre collection dans un coffre, au cas où ses appétits habituels sortiraient d'un coma qu'il espérait temporaire, et s'installa devant son téléviseur, télécommande du magnétoscope dans une main, et boîte de mouchoirs en papier dans l'autre (on n'était jamais assez prudent.) Il appuya sur la touche "play". L'opus cinématographique, intitulé sobrement "Gladiateurs en émoi", afficha son premier plan, un zoom peu équivoque sur des cuisses aussi musclées que poilues.

Milo fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit le visonnage, pas encore découragé.

oOo

8.

Fasciné par le spectacle, Milo n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait même dû mettre sur pause la troisième scène, lorsque Maximus le fort bien nommé avait été sur le point de conclure en apothéose une orgie impliquant deux mirmillons, un rétiaire et un thrace. L'excitation provoquée par cette débauche de muscles huilés et de grognements bestiaux avait été trop intense pour le pauvre Scorpion, qui découvrait brutalement tous les plaisirs dont il s'était privé pendant si longtemps. La beauté féminine l'émouvait toujours, mais il venait de comprendre que l’on pouvait aimer les petits pois sans pour autant se priver des haricots verts.

oOo

9.

Faire les choses dans les règles était l'un des points forts du Scorpion. Ayant à présent la preuve que l'homoérotisme en 2D ne le laissait pas indifférent, il était temps de mettre à l'épreuve cette nouvelle connaissance de lui-même. Et quoi de plus pratique que le tristement célèbre tournoi du vendredi matin pour tester ses goûts ?

S'étant confortablement installé sur le gradin, il sortit un calepin et un crayon. Il lui fallait d'abord évaluer le degré de gay-attitude de ses pairs (il avait décidé de commencer par ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux). L'air concentré, il observa avec attention l'arène.

oOo

10.

Les cheveux longs et bleutés d'Aphrodite voletaient tout autour de lui tandis qu'il courait autour de l'arène après le Saint du Bélier. Le combat n'avait absolument rien de palpitant : Mû se défilait devant le Suédois, qui avait fini par s'énerver et se servait de l'Atlante comme d'une cible mouvante pour ses roses empoisonnées. Les deux chevaliers s'étaient toujours distingués de leurs camarades par leur allure androgyne. Même si cela ne gênait pas Milo, dans le cas de son enquête, leur beauté efféminée n'entrait pas dans le cadre de ses critères (les muscles virils de Maximus l'acteur l'avaient sérieusement émoustillé.)

oOo

11.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa le Saint du Taureau, deux gradins plus bas. Voilà un homme, un vrai ! songea-t-il en admirant sans vergogne les épaules musculeuses, le cou épais et le torse velu du Brésilien. Quel dommage que des rumeurs persistantes affirmassent que le deuxième gardien ne goûtait le plaisir que dans des bras féminins. Peut-être était-il simplement ignorant des amours mâles, comme Milo l'avait été avant que Camus ne se fît un devoir de lui prêter ses films pornos ? Alors qu'il avait barré les noms de Mû et d'Aphrodite, il ajouta un point d'interrogation après celui d'Aldébaran.

oOo

12.

La liste se réduisait à vue d'œil à mesure qu'il biffait ou ajoutait des points d'interrogation. Les noms de Camus (sentiments fraternels), Shion (amant de Dohko – comment Mû pouvait-il être aveugle à ce point ?), Dohko (amant de Shion – vraiment, quelqu'un devrait le dire à Mû !), Saga (trop de psychodrames), Aiolos (idem) et Shaka (trop compliqué) avaient été définitivement rayés. Il considéra les noms encore disponibles.

Kanon, donc. Il avait une histoire avec lui. En quelque sorte. Le jugement du Scorpion avait permis au second Gémeau de gagner sa place dans le zodiaque. Et puis, il était loin d'être moche.

oOo

13.

Quant à celui-là, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Milo ajouta avec délectation un grand paraphe positif à côté du nom d'Aiolia. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques gradins de là ; enthousiaste et volubile, il s'adressait à un Verseau affichant une expression des plus blasées et visiblement ennuyé par le contenu sans doute peu intellectuel de la conversation. Ou bien… et zut. Milo connaissait trop Camus pour le se laisser duper. Le Scorpion dut se rendre à l'évidence. Loin de prêter une oreille attentive au cinquième gardien, Camus en profitait tout simplement pour le mater. Avec un soupir, Milo barra le nom du Lion.

oOo

14.

Le cas suivant fut plus ardu à trancher. D'un côté, Angelo entrait pile poil dans la catégorie "Maximus" (Milo avait défini toute une série de critères pour l'aider à délimiter ses intérêts.) De l'autre, le chevalier du Cancer s'était fait appeler "Masque de Mort" pendant un sacré paquet d'années : dans sa jeunesse, Milo avait été dévoré par une jalousie aussi secrète que tenace, et en avait toujours quelque peu voulu à l'Italien de s'être attribué le surnom le plus cool du Sanctuaire. Serait-il capable de faire fi de ses anciens sentiments ? Il ajouta un point d'interrogation devant le Cancer.

oOo

15.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avant de se hausser jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux lorsqu'il considéra le dernier chevalier de sa liste. Il fouilla aussitôt du regard l'arène, puis les gradins, accrocha la silhouette sèche et élancée du dixième gardien. Par les sandales d'Athéna, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Shura du Capricorne cristallisait toutes les qualités, physiques comme morales, qu'il recherchait chez un hypothétique partenaire. Il détailla sans vergogne son corps taillé pour la bataille, son port de tête altier, son profil d'oiseau de proie. Sourit en songeant à sa droiture sans faille, son calme olympien, son intelligence rusée.

oOo

16.

Milo exulta. Pourquoi chercher plus loin alors que l'évidence se tenait sous ses yeux, légèrement voûtée et désabusée devant le triste spectacle offert sur l'arène, où Mû avait fini par mordre l'épaule d'Aphrodite qui glapissait de douleur et d'indignation ? Shura était en tous points parfait, et Milo les imaginait déjà tous les deux dans toutes sortes de positions acrobatiques et inventives. Un grand sourire rêveur étira lentement ses lèvres.

Ce fut peut-être l'instinct qui poussa le Capricorne à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et Milo ne put résister à la tentation : il lui fit un clin d'œil.

~Fin~


End file.
